Lost World: Resurrection
by dolphinrain
Summary: Missing scene for the episode Resurrection.


Resurrection: Missing Scene

(Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Lost World and am not making any money from this. I write these stories simply because I love these characters).

Veronica listened to the screams of the men far below that rose along with the hissing screeches of several raptors. A gruesome end for the men but she felt no sympathy for them. It occured to her that she still didn't know who they were or where they came from...it wouldn't matter as they would never return to bother them again. She glanced around the Treehouse with satisfaction knowing her home was safe.

She finally looked down at Ned who was slumped against the balcony, his eyes closed with the hand of his injured arm resting in his lap. A pang of guilt washed over her as she remembered how he'd been injured, putting himself between her and the intruder. She recalled his cry of pain and watching him drop to the floor as the crossbow arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. Rage had filled her as she fought with the intruder, feeling satisfaction when the filthy man had fallen to his death below. An eye for an eye was a phrase that came to her.

Veronica shook herself of the memories to focus on her friend. She knelt beside him and began undoing the buttons of his shirt to get a better look at the wound. When she tried to lift the undershirt his eyes opened.

"What.." he mumbled as he focused on her.

"I need to get a better look at this, Ned," she told him as she lifted the bloody bandage she'd applied earlier. She was relieved that the wound had mostly stopped bleeding but she worried how clean that arrow had been. She was well aware of the possibility of infection as she had witnessed Amazon and Zanga warriors fall ill after being wounded. "The bleeding has mostly stopped but I'm going to dress this with a poultice the Zanga use to help prevent infection, Ned. It'll take just a few minutes to prepare it. I'm certain I have all the ingredients I need."

He nodded with a slight hint of humor in his eye. "If it smells as bad as that stuff you used on my leg when I was bit by the raptor..."

She smiled back at him as she got to her feet. "Not quite as bad but if you prefer, I could not apply it and when we need to amputate your arm from infection."

"I think I can live with the smell."

"Can you make it to your room on your own or do you need help?" she asked.

He considered for a moment refusing her help but conceded and let her help him up. He found himself leaning on her a little more than he liked and tried not putting his weight on her. But his shoulder was throbbing and his hand felt numb.

"The others should be back soon," he said as they headed for his room. "I hope the raptors have finished their dinner by the time they return. We should try to warn them somehow as I'd hate to have drawn the raptors here only to have our friends attacked."

"I think the raptors will be satisfied for some time," she replied as he sat on the edge of his bed. "But there is going to be a very nasty mess to clean."

"I'll help you with that," he countered as she had him lay back. He closed his eyes as he did, feeling pain from his shoulder shoot through to his hand.

"Don't worry about that right now. Rest while I go make the poultice. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He nodded and mumbled unintelligently as she left the room. Veronica gathered the ingredients she needed for the poultice as well as clean linens for bandaging and a strong cloth to use as a sling. Ned wasn't going to be using his left hand for at least a few days. She mixed the ingredients in a large bowl and poured water into a basin to clean the wound as well. This was a remedy she had learned from Assai many years ago and knew it to be effective. She set the bowl, linens, and a pitcher of water on a tray and headed once more for Ned's room.

She found he'd fallen asleep, having given into the pain and fatigue. She tried to quiet a snicker as he snored lightly. Sitting on the edge of the bed she gently washed away the blood from the wound, taking her time. Ruefully she thought of the now torn and blood stained shirt on the balcony that would need mending. Veronica was grateful that the bleeding had stopped. The wound, while painful and unattractive looking could have been much worse.

Once satisfied the wound was as clean as she could get it, she applied the poultice. She heard him moan lightly in his sleep but he didn't open his eyes. She reflected once more how despite his initial objection, Ned had nevertheless fought back his pain and helped to defend her home one handed.

"That was a very clever idea thinking of those meat bombs,"she told him. She had at first questioned the validity of his idea but the bombs had worked perfectly to draw the raptors. Veronica gently pressed a bandage to the wound, then wrapped linen around his shoulder to hold the poultice in place. Then she tied the larger linen around his neck as a sling. "I will have to ask you how you came up with that idea. It was as clever as anything Challenger or Summerlee might have thought of. In truth, I don't know if they would have.

"I'm really not sure why your Gladys doesn't think more of you, Ned. You were wonderful today. Thank you for sticking by me."

She leaned forward to kiss his forehead then leaned back in the chair by the bed. A few minutes rest was what she needed before heading down to attempt cleaning the mess far below the Treehouse. When the other explorers returned, she would make certain to tell how bravely and cleverly Ned had been today. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him act in such a manner since arriving on the Plateau.

Though he talked about leaving the Plateau with the others someday, Veronica felt herself growing closer to him. She wasn't quite ready to admit to him, or to herself how she truly felt about him for she was afraid if she gave into the feelings, he would leave her and she would once more feel the heartache of being alone in the Treehouse. Perhaps one day she would confess to him...but she would worry about that another day. Today she would simply enjoy his company and their time together.

Time itself would tell if they might have a future...

Finished.

(This story was written by a fan of The Lost World for fans of The Lost World. If you don't like than go find something else to read. Reviews with constructive advice are welcome. )


End file.
